


Destroy All For You

by angerhyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Intrigue, M/M, Magic, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Owning of Human Beings, Possessive Behavior, Semi-modern historical setting, Slavery, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves, Work In Progress, more tags to come, steampunk-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerhyn/pseuds/angerhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is going to be my attempt at an original work written entirely by me, not based off a roleplay and not fanfiction of an existing work. I've never posted any of my original stuff, and I'm hoping that by doing it on here, I'll be able to keep it going. That being said, I'm not entirely certain where I want to go with this yet. I just know it's going to be dark. So if blood and possessive behaviors and morally corrupt characters aren't your thing, I don't recommend you reading this.</p><p>For those that are still interested, any comments or criticisms you want to leave will be appreciated. I'll try to keep a semi-regular updating schedule. I'll add tags when they are relevant, since I'm not sure what all I want just yet, so I'll make sure to put a note in the beginning whenever a new tag is added. </p><p>I hope you enjoy, and please remember, this isn't Beta read, so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destroy All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is going to be my attempt at an original work written entirely by me, not based off a roleplay and not fanfiction of an existing work. I've never posted any of my original stuff, and I'm hoping that by doing it on here, I'll be able to keep it going. That being said, I'm not entirely certain where I want to go with this yet. I just know it's going to be dark. So if blood and possessive behaviors and morally corrupt characters aren't your thing, I don't recommend you reading this.
> 
> For those that are still interested, any comments or criticisms you want to leave will be appreciated. I'll try to keep a semi-regular updating schedule. I'll add tags when they are relevant, since I'm not sure what all I want just yet, so I'll make sure to put a note in the beginning whenever a new tag is added. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please remember, this isn't Beta read, so all mistakes are my own.

 

 

          There was a deep exhaustion in the boy's eyes as he walked along the darkened streets. His feet were bloody, his blue eyes empty as he stared head of him. One foot in front of the other, another step, pain no longer registering in his exhausted body. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, only that it seemed endless. There was no destination, to safe haven for the tiny boy, no older than eleven years old. His small legs should have given out ages ago, would have, if not for...

 

           "Hey, boy. You're bleeding." 

 

           The footsteps stopped. The voice was small, a child's voice. What was a child doing out on a night like this? It was cold, too cold for someone with a voice so young. The blue eyed boy turned, empty eyes alighting on a boy smaller than he. Brown eyes stared back at him, gleaming almost gold in the street light's gleam. Black hair fell to his shoulders, and he was clad in a night gown, his own feet covered in a pair of white slippers. He stood on the steps of the town house the bleeding boy had just past. 

 

           When there was no response but an empty stare, the brown eyed boy sighed. "Are you stupid? You can't be deaf--I know you heard me." Light footed, the boy jumped down from the steps, and tilted his head to the side as he got closer, close enough that a half shuffle forward would have had them touching. "Are you a doll? Is that why your eyes are so empty?" He reached up, touching his cheek. "You're cold, but you feel human. Not like Maggie's dolls... Why are you crying?" 

 

           The blue eyed boy blinked slowly, and then reached up. There was a wetness on his cheek, but he bypassed that. Slowly, he sank to his knees, and pressed his face into that tiny hand--the first warmth he'd felt in so long. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched by this kind of warmth. Even before--but no. Those were painful memories, and the pain was bad. He couldn't remember the pain. It wasn't allowed. He would be lost if he did. 

 

            The warm boy frowned. "Do you have a home to go to?" A shake of his head. "What about a name?" Another shake. "Well that won't do. You must have a name if you are to be my servant. Let's see... Ah. I will call you Frost, for your white hair. You may call me Jayne, but only when we are alone. Around others you must call me Master, just like Mr. Nathan does to Papa." Wide blue eyes looked up at Jayne, and Jayne frowned. "Do you understand me?"

 

            There was another long moment of silence, long enough that an impatient child such as Jayne came close to stomping his foot. And then, he faltered as the older boy's lips curved into a small smile, benign and innocent and... and happy. 

 

            "I understand, Jayne. Thank you for my name. I will treasure it, and you, always."

 

            At the time, neither of them understood how binding those words were.


End file.
